What Happened to the Script?
by pikarikku
Summary: Kirie's obsessed fans destroyed the script! Now what will both Fatal Frame characters do now?
1. the destroyed script

((i do not own fatal frame. nope nope. ))

Miku kept on running as fast as she could. Kirie was coming right after her. She rounded the corner as fast as she can, but she tripped over a rock.

"CUT!" a voice yelled from the background. Kirie walked down the stairs, grumbling. "What's wrong, Mr. Director?"

"The rock's not supposed to be on the script!" The director came over and showed her.

"Who cares about a stupid rock? Miku runs, Miku trips, I catch up to her, and I kill her, simple as that!" Kirie screamed.

"No! Then the players will get mad!" The director screamed back. "Anyways, that's all for today. Dismissed, people."

Miku and all the people watching and working left, leaving an angry Kirie in the middle of the darkness.

"Stupid script, I wish that people will come and destroy it." She muttered after she got home from work and typing it on her website. "Just because of a stupid rock, we had to cut that perfect shot."

Kirie got her wish. Her fans who read her website planned to destroy the Fatal Frame script. They snuck into the director's office, where the script rested on a golden pedastal. One particular fan grabbed it and another put a stack of blank papers onto the pedastal as a substitute. Then they ran out. Outside, at a small camp, was a camp fire. The fan who snagged the script threw it at the fire and it exploded into sparks.


	2. The start of the remaking

((i do not own fatalframe...again...))

At 7 AM, there was a loud scream. Everyone rushed to the set, where the director was crying. "The script! The script is gone!" He screamed.

Kirie's eyes widened a bit before grinning. "What happened to it?" she asked.

"I don't know! it's just gone! Gone!"

"So...what are we going to do now?" Miku asked, after a moment of silence.

"Um.. we can rewrite the script." Mio, from Fatal Frame II which is doing a Fatal Frame II movie said.

"No! it's too hard to remember the whole script!" The director screamed before crying again.

"Let's try making the script by hand!" Kirie said. "Let's start with the intro night. Call Girly-boy Mafuyu over here."

Mafuyu walked over. "Remaking the script huh? that'll be fun."


	3. How They Got In

((blah blah, no owning, ff ))

"It's been 9 days since my brother disappeared. He went into this mansion that was said to kill people." Miku said, staring out the window of her house. It was raining

outside. "Maybe i should go check out the mansion." She got up from her pink and fluffy water bed and picked up a flashlight. She also picked up the camera just in case she

wants to take some pretty pictures of herself there.

Miku rode her bike through the rain. When she got near the huge mansion that was taller than anything in japan, the rain suddenly stopped. Miku started having a fit of

coughing and sneezing. "Damn. Now I'm sick." she muttered under her breath. "Hope this trip is worth it." She hopped off of her bike and headed towards the mansion.

flashback

Mafuyu headed up towards the mansion. "So this is Himuro Mansion. Oh Junsei, I miss you dearly... You know our relationship is more than just mentor and student.

err, ahem, I mean we're just mentor and student." He got to the front doors. He pushed on them, but they didn't budge. "Hmm..." he took a small bobby pin from his pocket

and started picking the lock. Soon, the door opened and Mafuyu headed in.

end flashback

Miku pushed against the doors. They wouldn't budge. She pushed harder. It still didn't work. "Fine. I'll just turn back, and..." Miku turned, then she spun and kicked down the doors. "I'm glad I took that Tai Quan Do classes." She smiled, adjusted her hair and bounced in.


	4. The Fight Between Human and Ghost

((i have headache and i can't think right. sorry if this chapter becomes reeeeaally warped or something. TT ))

Miku looked around, shining her flash light at every rotten object she could see. The stairs in front of her had a hole on the left, but that was because the lattice right

beside it that had a piece that fell on the stairs. There was a candle on the right side of the stairs and a lattice right next to that. After the stairs, there was a huge hole in the

middle with a stench coming from it. A broken screen was behind that and to the left, where a door and a camera on a table is. The camera glowed blue. On the right of the

hole was more fallen pieces of the roof and a mask on the wall to the right. "Jeez, people here have to hire a maid." Miku complained. Suddenly, her vision turned from

colored to black and white. She felt a presence behind her. She turned and started backing away from the door, turned again. Something was screaming at her.

Telling her to look out in all directions. Miku was confused. She spun, and spun, and spun, until she got dizzy and fell over. A girl in a kimono with was staring at her from the

double doors that Miku came from. "oookay. weird." the girl said. Miku stood straight up. "Who's there?"

"I'm here, silly! i mean, ahem Help me..." The girl jingled her bells so that Miku could hear. Miku spun and glared at the girl, making her feel uneasy.

"I. Hate. Bells." Miku yanked the bell from the girl's hands.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"It's mine now!"

"Meanie!"

"Brat!"

"Annoying Adult!"

"BRAT!"

"PSYCHO SIXTH SENSE GIRL!"

Miku gasped and dropped the bell. "Fine. I give. You win." She gave back the bell to the girl. The girl stuck her tounge out at Miku before disappearing.


	5. I don't understand

((thanks for letting me borrow himuro's mask, Moon White Eagle! puts it on and reveals that it's face is like sae's except it's a boy version insanity will rule!))

Miku walked down the rope hallway. It was a long hallway with many ropes that came down from the ceiling. She touched a rope and widened her eyes as she came

over a flashback. Mafuyu was hanging on the ropes, swinging on them and giggling like crazy. A woman in white kimono and black long hair was staring at him. She sighed

dreamily. Other ghosts were crowded around her too, also staring lovingly at the swining Mafuyu.

Miku blinked. The flashback was over. She continued skipping down the hallway, singing "Row row row your boat" until she got to the fork. In front of her was a mirror

and to the sides were doors. Miku took this time to brush her hair and smiled. Then she sneezed. "Damn cold." she said again ((hint hint: from chapter 3)) She headed to the

right and opened the door there. She passed by the sunken fireplace and took a good look at the lion mask. It opened it's mouth and said, "hey babeh." Miku's eyes widened

before bashing it on the head with a mallet. "ow...that hurted." the mask said before Miku moved on. She hopped up the stairs, singing "Sora Mimi Cake". ((azumanga daioh's

opening song!)) She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Miku smiled evily, then she kicked the door. Her leg left a huge hole, but the door didn't go down. She sighed

before going back downstairs, where a ghost of a man walked by. She watched him as he disappeared through the screen.

Miku examined the screen, then she saw the little girl again. The girl pointed at the camera in Miku's hands, then at the screen. Miku just stared. "i don't understand..."

"take a picture..." the girl whispered. "yes, i know this thingymabob can take pictures. I ain't no stupid bimbo." Miku said. The girl shook her head. again, she pointed at the

camera, then the screen. Miku stared at the screen for a while before throwing the camera at it. The girl slaps her forehead. "never mind, let me do it for you." she took the

camera from the floor and took a picture. Miku stared at the girl. "i don't understand. why did you take a picture of that screen? it's wasting film!" The girl slapped her forhead

again, then threw the camera at Miku. "just look at the picture!" Miku looked at the picture. "it's just a door." The girl screamed. "FINE! be stupid! see if i ever help you again!"

She kicked down the screen before disappearing.


	6. Koji's Demise

((la la la, la la la- ... what? what's wrong with singing my heart out? la la la..))

Miku saw the door. "oookay. i get it." she opened it. There was a small blue flame. It turned into a human's face and it said, "The key...i can't find the

key..." Miku stared at it. "That girl is cute... Wait, why am i hearing myself? my god, is she hearing this too? you don't hear anything!" the face said

before it disappeared. Miku shrugged it off before skipping down the hallway. She opened the door to the left of her and walked into the library. She

skipped down the small hall and turned right. She saw a ghost walking behind the screen on her right side, so she followed it. It disappeared close to a

closet. She took a deep breath and opened the closet. There was nothing there...until a body fell on it. Miku screamed, the body screamed. Miku

kept on screaming, as did the body. She took a deep breath and continued screaming. the body did the same.

Somewhere In Japan, screams could be heard, followed by a raspy inhale and more screaming.

After hours of screaming, miku finally stopped. The body was long gone. she sighed. What was that? she thought. There was a tape recorder in front of

her. Miku reached for it, and then a hand touched her arm. Miku gasped and looked where the arm led to. It led to a person, looking sadly at her.

:Flashback:

Koji ran into the library. "She's coming." From the distance, a female voice called, "Come on honey, i know you're in there." Koji gasped. He looked

around. He saw the closet, opened it, jumped in, and closed it, leaving a crack so that he can see the room. Soon, a woman with long black hair and

white kimono came in. "hooooney. where aaaaaaaaaaare youuuuuu?" Koji made sure he didn't make any noise. "i know you're here, Koji baby. Come

out come out where ever you are." The woman turned her back to the closet. Yes! Koji thought to himself, but his excitement caused the platform he

was sitting to creak. The woman turned instantly. "there you are, love." she got closer and closer to the closet. Koji pressed himself against the wall.

The closet door was opening until it was fully opened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. and the hands grabbed him and pulled him to the

woman, who gave him a loving hug. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" koji screamed again. His bones cracked and broke as the woman hugged tighter. "I love

you, i love you, I LOVE YOU!" the woman screamed.

:end flashback:

Miku was crying. "that was romantic!"


	7. Miyako's Why

((HI ALL! sorry i didn't update at all. just came back from camp. TT ))

After Miku got herself back together due to Koji's death with the hugging and the bone crushing, she looked at the cupboard. There was a tape recorder there and Miku,

knowing her as the girl who brings everything, even the kitchen sink, has lots of empty tapes to be recordered for! So, she took the tape recorder. As she was doing so,

a hand reached out to grab her. Miku quickly dodged, and saw Koji's face.

"What? You want to cheat on the woman who hugged you?" Miku asked. The face nodded. "Aww, well, people did say I was cuter than your average girl..." Miku did the

hands behind back and rock side to side thing. You can clearly see Koji's face turn red.

"Give me a kiss? On the lips? Please? The last wish of a dead man?" Koji asked.

"Well..." Miku put a finger to her lips, grinned then said, "No." Koji started whining.

"Why?" All of a sudden, Miyako from Fatal Frame II popped up next to Koji and punched him in the face. "That's my line, you perv! ahem Why...?" Then Miyako and

Koji disappeared, leaving Miku confused. She just shrugged that off, put a tape into the tape recorder and started recording. "Today is... umm... the first night. There is no

sign of girly Mafuyu who's a psycho maniac who loves to eat bananas and put them on as earrings. I met a few spirits along the way, but they're all nice...To some people...

I hope that I can get out of here soon." Miku said then she turned it off, skipped to the sliding door and opened it.


	8. Ghosts Need Tictacs

((I'm feeling good today, so i'm going to make as much chapters as i can to make up for the past week until midnight! Oh yea, I don't own anything except myself.))

Miku walked into the kimono room and picked up the GREEN HERB. Kevin from Resident Evil Outbreak walked in.

"Can I have that pretty please?" He asked, pointing at the herb. Miku stared at the herb, then at Kevin before throwing it at him. It hit him right in the eyes.

"OH GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" He ran out immediately. Blinded, who was there, started screaming. "DON'T USE THE BATHROOM! USE THE PORTABLE ONE!" Miku

stared at her.

"What happened to you? Who are you?" Miku asked.

"Oh. Oops, I'm not supposed to exist yet." Blinded said before disappearing through the ceiling.

"...Ooookay." Miku skipped down the small little corridor made by kimonos, turned to the right, skipped down to the window and picked up the White Tape. She heard ruffling

behind her, so she turned. "Is someone there?" she shined her flashlight around. Seeing nothing, she turned back to check the screen when she heard someone say, "Hey."

She turned yet again. This time, she heard noises all around her. She got scared and started heading back towards the door. Then she heard crashing and started running.

When she turned, a Koji materialized right in front of her, causing her to stop. He opened his mouth and started screaming at her. Miku screamed and Koji screamed. They

both screamed for a long while until Miku held her breath. That's when Koji stopped.

"Man, you need some tictacs." Miku said while holding her nose. Koji breathed onto his hand then sniffed it.

"You're right."

"How long has it been since you brushed your teeth?"

"Umm. 3 weeks. Ghosts don't brush their teeth."

"Fine then. I'll just brush it for you." Miku grabbed Koji by the ear and went straight to Blinded's portable bathroom.


	9. Acne Cream Toothpaste

((I'm feeling good today, so i'm going to make as much chapters as i can to make up for the past week until midnight! ))

After a few minutes, Koji ran out screaming.

"My teeth! They burn!." Miku came out running after him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was acne cream, not toothpaste!"

"Water! I need water!"

"I don't have water, but i have soy sauce." Miku said, panting when she caught up with Koji, who stopped.

"Soy sauce is good! Gimme!"

Miku handed over the sauce and Koji filled up his mouth, then spat it back out.

"It still burns!" Koji moaned.

"Yea yea, I know, it'll wear off soon." Miku said, patting him in the back. "Don't worry, this time I'll check." She held up the toothpaste.

"Hmm. A-C-N-E C-R-E-A-M. Toothpaste! Here we go!" Miku spreaded the acne cream on her toothbrush, then started scrubbing Koji's teeth, making him scream in pain

again. After a few hours of repeating that over and over, the ghosts have gathered, just watching Miku "accidently" misread the acne cream and burn up Koji's mouth.

Soon afterwards, Koji got tired and said, "I'll take care of my teeth next time, just please, sis, let me go." He got on his knees and begged. Miku grinned at him and said,

"yee---no. Aw, i'm just kidding see ya." She gave him a lollipop and patted his head. "now be a good boy now." she stressed the word, "good."


	10. Catfight

((Nothing to say here...))

After chasing out Koji, Miku was left all alone in the Kimono room...

"All alone... Nobody here besides myself.." Miku sighed. Then she got up and walked out of the room, but when she walked by the drawer, she felt a powerful presence.

She slowly turned towards the mirror drawer and examined it. "What should I do?" She asked herself. Out of nowhere, the little girl's voice started screeching.

"Take a picture you idiot!" Miku looked up.

"But that'll waste film!"

"Don't make me do it for you again or you're in for a real surprise!"

Miku stared at the ceiling. "Wait. I'm talking to a ceiling." she started laughing. "Have I gone insane?" Immediately, Tomoe and Sae showed up. "No! That's my job!" Both of

them said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"No, I'm the one who's insane!" Sae yelled at Tomoe.

"No, I am!" Tomoe screeched at Sae. That started a cat fight. All the ghosts gathered up. Young Yae started walking around. "Alright, any bets on who will win?" She asked,

holding out two hats, one labeled Sae, and the other labeled Tomoe. The ghosts put their yen in on the appropriate hats along with their name in a packet with their money.

Yae grinned to herself. "No matter who wins, I'll be the one who ends up taking the money." she thought to herself. Everyone were cheering while Young Yae was counting

her money. Meanwhile, Miku had snuck away back to the sunken fireplace. She walked past the lion mask, making it open it's mouth. She looked down at the mask. Then

she picked up the hand mirror that was under it. "This...looks like it'll fit into the mirror drawer." she said quietly before going back to the kimono room. When she walked in,

all the ghosts had disappeared. The fight was over. Miku placed the mirror into the slot and screamed at what happened next.


	11. Pink and Fluffy

((Nothing to say here...))

Miku picked up a photo of Koji and a BRONZE KEY. "You look hideous!" she told the ghost of Koji, who appeared behind her.

"But, Tomoe-"

"NO BUTS! i'm going to make you look prettyful!" Miku screeched.

Koji sighed. "Tomoe made me look all stupid like that, it's not my fault she wanted me to look ugly for what she called, 'The Broken Neck Lady.'" Koji used his fingers

to emphisize his point. Miku ignored him completely by getting out her fashion set, which consists of a brush, a comb, make up, lipstick, eye lash curler, hair curler,

and lotion. All, which are pink and fluffy. Koji just stared at her stupidly.

"Time for your appointment Mr. Ogata." Miku giggled evily while she was in her nurse's outfit.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Koji screamed and started running.

Meanwhile, at the smoking lounge...

Blinded, Broken Neck, and Long Arms were having a nice wiff with their special Herbal Ciggerettes with no toxic things in it.

"You know, I heard that the Mafuyu guy is insane." Broken Neck said, bobbing her head to the radio.

"He is! When I tried to grab him, he just started giggling madly!" Long arms screamed.

"Are you sure? Maybe he...just...smelled something from the Himuro Master's cabinet..." Blinded trailed off.

"Wait, you've seen what he hid in there?" Long Arms jumped up.

"How could I see it? I'm blind!" Blinded smacked Long Arms on the jaw.

Just then, Koji bursted through the door, ran through, and bursted through the other door with Miku chasing madly behind laughing evily. Long arms and Broken Neck

just stared as they ran by.

"What happened?" Blinded asked.

"Nothing!" Long Arms said quickly while trying hard to hold in his laughter. Then he got up and followed Miku.


	12. My New Head

((Sorry no update lately. i go throug htough times.))

Miku had stopped chasing when they reached the hallway that has three doors in it. ((where you first fight the MAN WITH LONG ARMS)) She panted. "Hey! You run too

fast!" Miku looked around for any traces of Koji, but he had escaped successfully. She decided to sit on the stairs and take a break. Feeling bored, Miku whipped out her

gameboy and started to play with it. Broken Neck showed up next to him. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem... IT HURTS! IT HUR-hey, what's that?" Broken Neck crouched next to Miku. Miku looked up at the spirit, her face was drained of blood. She opened her mouth and

let out an eerie groan. Broken Neck took a float back before tackling Miku, making the colors go back to her face. "No! That's my only hand held game that runs on batteries!"

Miku screamed as the gameboy hit the floor. She struggled with Broken Neck before shaking the eerie laughing spirit off. Miku then did a round house kick, which sent poor

Broken Neck's head flying off.

-Meanwhile, in the pingpong room behind the scenes-

"Okay Female Head. I know that you need to use your mouth to hold the paddle, so I hired the Himuro Master to hold it for you." One of the four headless priests told the

female head. The female head turned and stared at the himuro master. "fine. but I get to say how to hit it." she said. "and don't hit it fast because i have a disadvantage here."

the head warned. Then, out of nowhere, Broken Neck's head came flying and slammed onto the wall, then bounced and fitted right onto the Headless Priest's neck. "At last! I

have a head!" He cheered. Althought it is weird to hear a man's voice coming out of poor Broken Neck's head, Female Head can't help but feel a little happiness for him.


	13. Bloodcurdling

Female Head sighed. "If only I had a body, then would be happy..." "

"What about Broken Neck's new availible body?" Headless-I mean, nonheadless priest asked.

"That's right! I can go be her head!" Female Head floated away. The Himuro Master stared at the nonheadless priest.

"What?" The priest shuddered.

"Your head... It's so beautiful... I MUST HAVE IT!" Himuro Master whipped out his sword.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Meanwhile

Miku was just skipping along.. until the Man With Long Arms showed up and pushed her to the ground.

"Give back...Give back! Give me back my life!" he moaned.

"Nooo! Noo!" Miku managed to push him away, then she got up and ran with Long Arms closing in on her. Standing at the sidelines was Kid Hiding. After they were gone, he got angry.

"What happened to the bloodcrudling scream!" he shouted. right behind him, there was a scream. "Ah, there we go." he said just before nonheadless priest and the Himuro Master ran by him.


End file.
